There Is Grace
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: C'est Noël au Terrier. L'occasion pour Molly d'admirer et d'aimer ses douze petits-enfants, tous si différents et pourtant tous si merveilleux.


**A/N: écrit pour le traditionnel échange de fics de HPF. Ma destinataire était Eliah dont les préférences étaient les suivantes:**

**Personnage préféré : Ron, Hermione, Albus Severus, Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Luna, Fred et George...  
>Thème préféré : missing moments, Next Gen, 19 ans après et le genre humoristique<br>Couple préféré : Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Fred/Angelina, George/Angelina**

* * *

><p><em>« Les oncles, les tantes et les cousins, c'est bien. Les parents, c'est à ne pas négliger. Mais une grand-mère les vaut tous ! »<em>_  
>Fanny Fern<em>

* * *

><p>Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le jardin et les collines qui protègent le Terrier de l'abri des regards sont déjà entièrement couverts de blanc et pourtant les flocons tombent encore et encore, se détachant sur le noir d'encre de la nuit.<p>

Molly passe ses mains moites sur le devant de sa robe, noire, à son image, un peu triste, pas tout à fait heureuse. Pourtant, elle devrait être heureuse. C'est Noël elle le sait, et elle aurait bien été incapable de l'oublier, à entendre les conversations animées et les grands éclats de rire qui résonnent dans la pièce adjacente à la cuisine. Toute la famille s'est réunie ici, bastion indestructible du clan Weasley-Potter.

Mais le cœur n'y est jamais tout à fait quand on a connaissance de choses telles que Molly a apprises à peine une semaine auparavant.

Et pourtant elle va devoir être forte – ne pas ruiner la fête, ne pas gâcher la soirée de ceux qu'elle aime. Alors Molly inspire et s'apprête à les rejoindre. Elle a juste à sortir le rôti du four, et à les rejoindre. Elle peut y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'atteindre le four que quelqu'un entre dans la cuisine. C'est Hugo, évidemment. Du haut de ses seize ans, il est devenu un beau jeune homme, portrait craché de sa mère à l'exception de sa flamboyante chevelure Weasley. Avec un sourire, il demande si elle a encore besoin d'aide. C'est vrai qu'il l'a déjà aidée à le préparer, ce rôti. Hugo a toujours aimé manger, et encore plus préparer les repas. La cuisine, c'est son domaine, et c'est le lien privilégié qui unit Molly à son petit-fils.

Elle se souvient avec émotion de la première fois où elle a préparé un gâteau de Noël avec lui. Hugo avait cinq ans et l'impatience des petits enfants. La cuisine s'était retrouvée recouverte de blanc, comme les collines du Terrier. La farine et la neige pour un souvenir des plus purs et des plus lumineux. Molly sourit, revoyant les petites mains de Hugo porter des bouts de pâte à sa bouche plutôt que de les pétrir. Elle se rappelle de ses grands yeux chocolat qui observaient avec émerveillement la pâte monter dans le four. Elle les entend encore, les petits cris surexcités et surtout emplis de fierté du petit garçon. « C'est moi qu'a fait gâteau ! C'est moi qu'a fait ! »

Et c'est devenu un rituel. A chaque fois qu'il est au Terrier, Hugo cuisine avec Molly. Evidemment, il mange encore pendant la préparation ce n'est pas pour rien que Molly prévoit toujours un petit peu plus d'ingrédients que nécessaires. Mais il s'est amélioré, elle doit le reconnaître. Hugo est même devenu un cuisinier hors-pair. A vrai dire, mais elle ne le reconnaitra jamais devant personne d'autre que son petit-fils, il est bien meilleur qu'elle, et elle sait déjà que si le rôti de ce soir sera un tel succès, ça sera grâce à l'idée de Hugo : une sauce à la noisette.

Et elle sait aussi qu'il ne dira rien, et qu'il laissera les autres la complimenter parce qu'il n'ignore pas à quel point elle aime que sa famille compte sur elle pour les repas. Alors ce petit secret restera entre eux, dans le sanctuaire de leur passion commune, à l'abri des autres.

Hugo sourit, la prend dans ses bras et embrasse son front. Il lui murmure quelque chose que Molly n'entend pas vraiment avant de retourner dans la salle à manger, lui laissant la gloire d'apporter le diner tant attendu à leur famille. Alors Molly sort le rôti du four et à son tour, se dirige vers la salle à manger.

Evidemment, elle a déjà vu la décoration de la pièce plus tôt dans la soirée, mais Molly n'en est pas moins admirative. Tout scintille, comme si perles et diamants s'étaient mis à éclore aux quatre coins de la salle. La lumière est douce et tamisée mais elle n'en reste pas moins chaleureuse, à l'image de la décoratrice.

Victoire. Sa première petite fille. Quand elle l'a vue pour la première fois, Molly a été émerveillée. Elle n'aurait pas pensé trouver à nouveau un jour tant de beauté, et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis que la guerre lui avait arraché un de ses fils, Molly avait souri. Souri à ce petit bébé blond, ses grands yeux bleus scintillant comme un ciel d'été étoilé. Pas une seule ombre dans son regard, pas un seul nuage sur l'horizon de sa nouvelle vie. Molly était tombée sous le charme de cette petite fille, si belle, si belle.

Et en grandissant, Victoire s'était encore embellie. Molly ne sait pas si c'est le sang de Vélane qui court dans ses veines, ou si Victoire est simplement de ces enfants qui naissent avec une bonne étoile. Surement un peu des deux, parce que Victoire est sans nul doute devenue une des étoiles de Molly, peut-être la plus brillante.

Parce qu'en plus de sa beauté, Victoire est bénie d'un tempérament exemplaire à la fois dure et douce, une main de fer dans un gant de velours, et elle a réussi à se faire sa place dans la société grâce à son sens de l'esthétique et sa rigueur. A vingt-quatre ans, Victoire est devenue la référence du monde magique en matière de décoration et sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse un lieu des plus prisés.

Et Molly est fière de dire qu'elle a vu et encouragé l'éclosion de ce talent elle se souvient encore des premiers pas de Victoire dans la décoration. Cette année-là, du haut de ses dix ans, sa petite-fille avait décidé qu'elle se chargerait seule de la décoration du Terrier pour les fêtes. Et s'il y avait eu quelques couacs, Molly se rappelle que déjà à l'époque, c'était fait avec goût et élégance et rien n'avait plus scintillé cette nuit-là que ses yeux, brillants d'admiration pour sa petite-fille.

C'est devenu une tradition, et tous les ans, c'est Victoire seule qui habille le Terrier d'or et de diamant, mais surtout d'amour et de talent. Et après avoir posé le rôti sur la table sous les acclamations de sa famille, Molly passe derrière sa petite fille et lui serre rapidement l'épaule _merci de mettre tant de beauté dans ma vie_.

Lily tape bruyamment dans ses mains. Molly se dit qu'elle a surement toujours été la plus enthousiaste de ses petits-enfants. Une véritable pile électrique, jamais fatiguée. Mais Molly ne peut s'en plaindre, parce que Lily a trouvé de quoi canaliser son énergie : la musique. La petite dernière du clan Weasley-Potter est une musicienne hors pair et Molly ne peut qu'être muette d'admiration à chaque fois que Lily offre à ses oreilles le délice merveilleux de son talent. Grâce à Teddy, qui a toujours été si souvent chez Molly et Arthur qu'elle en est venue à le considérer comme un petit-fils et lui-même un mélomane averti (bien que la grossesse de Victoire l'ait un peu éloigné de ses instruments), la benjamine a réussi à développer son don, le transformant en un véritable talent.

Molly se souvient de la première fois qu'elle a entendu la voix de sa petite fille. C'était déjà à Noël, il y a une dizaine d'année. Du haut de ses six ans, Lily avait couru jusqu'à sa grand-mère, l'excitation peinte sur son joli petit visage. Son grand-père lui avait appris une chanson de Noël, moldue évidemment, et Lily voulait en faire profiter sa grand-mère. Alors Molly s'était assise sur son fauteuil préféré – dont elle avait dû se débarrasser quelques années plus tard, après que Roxanne et James y avaient mis le feu – et avait encouragé sa petite-fille. Et ça avait été mignon et doux comme une comptine écrite par un enfant, comme le soleil sur une peau trop sensible, comme la crème au chocolat que lui prépare Ron à chaque fois qu'elle allait chez lui. Bourré de défauts, mais fait avec cœur et avec la promesse de quelque chose de meilleur derrière.

Et la suite lui avait donné raison. Lily s'était acharnée malgré les moqueries de Fred et Louis, et elle avait commencé le piano puis la guitare quand Teddy avait eu vent de son goût de la musique. Et le résultat avait été splendide. Elle est plus que douée, et Molly a hâte que le repas se termine pour que, comme tous les ans, Lily lui chante cette même chanson de Noël à elle seule. Elle croise le regard de sa petite-fille, et les grands yeux bruns de Lily lui confirment qu'elle aussi a hâte. Molly ne pourrait être plus comblée.

A part peut-être si Lucy se décidait à laisser son crayon de côté pour enfin se mêler au reste de sa famille. Non pas qu'elle ait amené son bloc de dessin à table – Percy ne l'aurait jamais toléré. Mais elle dessine d'un air distrait sur la nappe de papier blanc et or choisie avec tant de soin par Victoire, qui observe sa cousine du coin de l'œil, les lèvres un peu pincées. Mais elle ne dit rien, parce que Victoire et toute la famille savent bien à quel point Lucy est toujours un peu… ailleurs.

Parfois Molly s'étonne que quelqu'un d'aussi terre-à-terre que Percy puisse être le père de Lucy. Elle ne pourrait pas être plus différente de lui. Mais en un sens, il faut reconnaître qu'ils se complètent plutôt bien. Lucy met de la légèreté dans la vie de son père, et Percy un peu de responsabilité dans la tête de l'adolescente de 17 ans qui en manque souvent beaucoup trop. Même si Molly est fière de dire que c'est surement d'elle que Lucy est la plus proche. Son talent pour le dessin, par exemple, c'est elle qui l'a découvert en premier. C'était un soir de décembre, la veille du réveillon de Noël, et pour occuper ses petits-enfants surexcités, Molly avait fait apparaître feuilles et feutres moldus d'un coup de baguette magique. Molly se souvient que Lucy avait seulement quatre ans et pourtant dessinait déjà bien mieux que ses cousins les plus âgés. Evidemment, le trait était encore un peu hésitant et tremblant et les proportions n'étaient pas toujours respectées, mais les doigts de fée de la petite fille avait fait des merveilles et mis du soleil dans la maison.

Déjà à l'époque, Lucy était une enfant solitaire, assez hors du monde, mais quand elle avait tenu ce feutre entre ses doigts, son visage s'était transformé. Elle avait été concentrée, appliquée, et quand elle avait terminé son dessin, elle avait été fière et heureuse. Alors Molly l'avait encouragée à se lancer encore plus loin dans cette direction, parce que gâcher un tel don aurait été terrible. Et Lucy avait continué à dessiner, jusqu'à devenir cette artiste hors pair qui maitrisait aussi bien le fusain et la gouache que les feutres et même l'art digital des moldus. Un coup d'œil sur le mur derrière Lucy rappelle à Molly son talent incroyable c'est peut-être le plus bel objet qu'elle possède : à même le mur, l'année précédente, Lucy a peint une représentation à la fois très poétique et très réaliste du Terrier. Les couleurs chaudes comme le soleil et vibrantes comme les lagons azurs habillent, mystifient, embellissent la petite maison et la campagne anglaise. C'est là tout le secret du talent de Lucy : assez observatrice du monde qui l'entoure pour le connaître à la perfection, mais surtout assez rêveuse pour en raconter une autre histoire.

L'histoire, ou plutôt l'Histoire… Albus, évidemment. Molly tourne son regard vers son petit-fils, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur le plat de rôti, surement effrayé de se retrouver sans rien à manger – après tout, Roxanne et Fred lui ont déjà fait la mauvaise blague de ne rien lui laisser. Albus a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Les mêmes que ceux de son père, et de son autre grand-mère, celle qu'il n'a jamais connue ailleurs que dans les livres d'Histoire. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aime tant, se demande Molly. Ce lien avec cette partie de lui qu'il n'a jamais connue.

De toute manière, Albus a toujours été un garçon très curieux de tout savoir. Molly se souvient encore de ses incessantes questions quand il était encore un petit enfant. Il n'arrêtait pas, toute la journée ses cousins en avaient parfois marre, et c'était sans doute pour cela que Roxy et James prenaient un malin plaisir à le tourmenter : au moins quand ils l'embêtaient, Albus ne posait pas de questions.

Aller à Poudlard a dû être un soulagement pour lui. Enfin, il a pu apprendre ce qu'il voulait savoir de l'Histoire. Ce cours est vite devenu son préféré, à l'effarement de tout le monde – Molly comprise. Elle ne se souvient que trop bien du professeur Binns pour vraiment concevoir que l'on puisse trouver ses cours intéressants, et encore moins passionnants. Mais Albus y a trouvé son compte, et c'est le plus important. Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il est étudiant en Histoire de la Magie, et son premier geste a été d'offrir à Molly un livre sur la famille Prewett. Rien que pour cela, elle aurait volontiers aimé être la grand-mère d'une quarantaine d'Albus.

Mais à tout bien y réfléchir, elle a surement assez de ses douze petits-enfants. Surtout quand on a Roxanne et James dans le lot. Roxanne est peut-être la plus terrible, et elle n'est pas sans rappeler à Molly son père au même âge – dix-huit ans et parfaitement inconsciente.

Bon Roxanne a au moins passé ses ASPICs – plutôt brillament, d'ailleurs – mais pour le reste, elle est définitivement la fille de son père. Sa passion étant bien évidemment les farces et attrapes. Elle est même peut-être encore plus mordue que son père, et parfois Molly ne peut s'empêcher de ses demander si Roxanne ne cherche pas à compenser l'absence de Fred.

Après la mort de son frère, George s'est presque laissé dépérir. Il lui a fallu le soutien de sa famille et tout l'amour d'Angelina pour réussir à remonter la pente, mais la chose n'a jamais été aisée ce n'est qu'à la naissance de Roxanne, son aînée, que George a commencé à voir un peu le bout du tunnel. C'est peut-être en entendant cela que Roxanne s'est sentie obligée de devenir une réplique de l'oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu – pour que son père continue à être heureux, malgré l'absence de Fred.

Molly se souvient des premières blagues de Roxanne. Le colorant alimentaire dans les tubes de dentifrice donnant à tous des langues et dents bleues, rouges, jaunes, de véritables arcs-en-ciel d'éclats de rire pour la petite fille mais de regards grognons pour sa famille quand elle s'était réveillée avant tout le monde au matin de Noël et remplacer tous les cadeaux par des gnomes de jardin (nombre de ses cousins avaient détesté cette blague, inondant Roxane d'insultes et de cris) créer à seulement douze ans une crème brûlée capable de détrôner la plus puissante des crèmes canari de son père puisqu'elle changeait ceux qui la mangeaient en bœuf fushia… La plus mémorable des blagues de Roxanne avait même conduit à la destruction du fauteuil préféré de sa grand-mère.

Mais Molly ne s'en plaindrait jamais parce qu'à l'instant où George lui avait expliqué, quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à remplacer Fred, Roxanne, loin de s'assagir, avait répondu que ça avait commencé comme cela, certes, mais qu'elle avait pris goût aux farces et attrapes et qu'elle ne changerait pour rien au monde. Molly ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, parce que son fils était heureux, sa petite-fille exaltée, et elle, elle avait eu plus d'éclats de rire qu'il n'en faut pour être joyeux.

Et de toute façon, le fauteuil, Roxanne n'y avait pas mis feu seule comme souvent, elle avait été accompagnée par James dans son méfait. James avait lui aussi eu une période enfant terrible, se souvient Molly il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et même ses parents – parfois, surtout ses parents – avaient du mal à le faire obéir. Son acharnement à faire des bêtises avait été différent de celui de Roxanne elle avait cherché à remplacer quelqu'un, mais James avait voulu se détacher de l'empreinte de son illustre homonyme. Parfois, Molly pince un peu les lèvres quand elle pense aux prénoms de beaucoup de ses petits-enfants. De son avis, ce n'est pas en leur donnant un nom si chargé historiquement et surtout émotionnellement que l'on aide un enfant à s'épanouir. James a surement failli en mourir, elle n'en doute pas. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, du haut de ses vingt ans, il a retrouvé la joie de vivre et il s'est assagi, mais de l'avis de Molly, la famille n'est pas passée loin d'un nouveau drame.

Sa survie, James la doit sans nulle doute à Arthur et au bricolage aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, alors que James venait d'abandonner sa dernière année à Poudlard et que ses parents avaient décidé qu'ils en avaient assez, Arthur s'était décidé à intervenir d'une manière un peu particulière : il avait emmené James avec lui, en Australie, un mois durant. Un mois passé à réparer des voitures moldues pour les faire voler, les voitures volantes étant là-bas légales. James était revenu changé et, finalement, un peu heureux. Alors James avait entrepris de tout réparer au Terrier, des tuyaux qui fuient aux pieds de chaises branlants, des volets grinçants aux parquets qui couinent. Le Terrier avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse qu'il n'avait jamais totalement eue, mais surtout James avait retrouvé la joie de vivre et c'était peut-être le plus important.

Molly note le regard un peu gêné de Dominique – évidemment, c'est le rôti. Sa végétarienne de petite-fille ne va pas en manger, mais elle a déjà quelque chose au soja dans son assiette – Hugo est un ange. Cela fait quelques années maintenant que la jeune fille de vingt-deux ans a décidé de ne plus manger de viande, mais ce n'est de l'avis de Molly que la conséquence logique d'une longue histoire d'amour entre Dom et les animaux.

Dominique a en cela toujours beaucoup ressemblé à son parrain, Charlie – ce n'est pas pour rien qu'en ce moment, elle travaille avec lui dans sa réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Ils sont rentrés pour les fêtes mais ne resteront jamais très longtemps, leurs animaux leur manquent déjà, Molly peut le dire. A une époque, elle s'est même demandé si Dominique ne préférait pas les dragons à sa propre famille.

La passion de sa petite-fille pour les animaux est si ancienne, il faut le dire : déjà quand elle avait trois ans, Dominique passait son temps à essayer d'attraper des oiseaux pour leur parler et comprendre leurs sentiments – un véritable amusement pour sa famille, mais elle prenait sa mission très à cœur et ne laissait personne lui dire que cela ne fonctionnerait pas sans piquer une colère. Dès que l'été et les beaux jours ensoleillés arrivaient, Dominique courait partout autour du Terrier à la recherche de gnomes et de salamandres, de véracrasses et de vipères. Pour mieux les comprendre, disait-elle toujours.

Alors c'était tout naturellement que la jeune fille avait décidé à l'âge de douze ans qu'elle ne mangerait plus de viande. Molly avait été un peu choquée – elle-même aime les animaux mais elle ne conçoit pas un repas sans viande ou poisson – mais finalement, c'était évident que Dominique finirait par y venir. Tout comme elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle finirait par laisser tomber ses études de droit pour s'occuper d'animaux. Fleur avait mal réagi quand Dominique était partie pour la Roumanie. L'occasion pour Molly de se rapprocher de sa bru, elle qui avait connu cela avec Charlie et Bill, tant d'années auparavant. L'occasion aussi de se demander une fois encore si Dominique les aimait vraiment, ces êtres humains qui formaient tout de même sa famille.

Et puis Dominique était rentrée pour Noël, l'année précédente, et avait offert à tous de superbes cadeaux – des hiboux, des chats, des rats. Et quand Molly sent Bertie, le chat – roux, évidemment – que Dominique lui a présenté, venir se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant, elle se rappelle des mots de sa petite fille « pour que tu penses à moi à chaque fois que tu lui donneras à manger », elle sait que Dominique aime sa grand-mère autant que Molly aime sa petite-fille.

Bientôt tout le monde est servi en rôti et soudain Rose se lève, et ses grands yeux bleus sont emplis d'impatience quand elle s'exclame qu'elle veut prendre une photo avant que tout le monde ne commence à manger. Son appareil est autour de son cou, lourd et encombrant, mais elle ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte – c'est une passionnée.

Elle avait six ans quand elle a trouvé un vieil appareil cassé qui avait appartenu à Ginny et l'avait réparé avec son grand-père avant de mitrailler tout le monde. Les photos étaient souvent mauvaises, au début – cadrages ratés, mises au point aléatoires, éclairages approximatifs. Mais Rose est la fille de Ron et Hermione, et c'est une vraie Weasley, et elle ne se serait jamais avouée vaincue. Alors elle a persisté et bien vite plus rien ne lui a échappé. Les sourires et les rires étaient immortalisés, les bons moments sublimés, les mauvais capturés afin de ne pas oublier d'être heureux tant qu'on le peut.

Rose a l'œil – de l'avis de Molly ainsi que de celui de Ginny, habituée à la photographie grâce à son métier de journaliste sportif pour la Gazette du Sorcier, elle a énormément de talent pour repérer ce qui fera une photo sublime. Molly se souvient notamment de la photo que Rose a pris d'elle au moment où elle a appris qu'elle allait devenir arrière-grand-mère – un exemple de spontanéité et du don de Rose pour capturer la vie même, dans toute sa beauté et sa simplicité.

Mais la photo préférée de Molly, c'est peut-être celle qui est accrochée au-dessus de la peinture de Lucy : une tablée de Noël, sans lumière ou cadrage particulier. Un cliché simple, mais empli de joie et de sourires, et de ces gens que Molly aiment tant – sa famille.

Enfin le repas est entamé et quand Audrey manque de renverser son verre, Fred s'exclame de faire un peu attention à la couronne de houx au centre de la table. Ah, Fred et les plantes… Contrairement à sa sœur, il a toujours été un enfant calme et paisible, parfois un peu en retrait – ce n'est surement pas pour rien que de tous ses cousins, celle dont il a toujours semblé le plus proche est Lucy. Les plantes et le jardinage ont toujours été son seul vrai violon d'Ingres.

Il en fera même son travail, parce qu'à dix-huit ans, il étudie dans les serres construites dans les jardins du Manoir Malfoy, tombé comme propriété du Ministère après la guerre et qui l'a changé en complexe à mi-chemin entre le loisir et le souvenir. D'après le formateur de Fred, il est le meilleur des ses apprentis et il est quasiment certain de l'embaucher une fois ses études terminées. Fred, ses mains déjà noires toujours couvertes de terre et un grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres.

Molly se souvient que cela a commencé très tôt, grâce à Neville. Une visite du professeur de botanique et le petit Fred alors âgé de cinq ans a supplié son grand-père de reprendre avec lui le jardin laissé à l'abandon depuis des années. Durant des semaines, ils ont semé, arrosé, bêché les quelques mètres carrés de terre cultivable à l'arrière du Terrier, et quand est arrivé le premier été, leurs efforts ont porté leurs maigres premiers fruits. Mais loin de se laisser démonter, Fred a persévéré, et même planté des variétés perpétuelles, pour que le jardin soit beau été comme hiver. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon, et Molly en a encore la confirmation. C'est la seule partie du Terrier qu'ils ont déneigée, afin d'admirer le superbe travail de Fred, le sorcier aux doigts verts.

Le rôti est acclamé par la critique, et Molly voit Hugo dissimuler son sourire dans son verre d'hydromel. Elle sourit à son tour quand tout le monde la complimente, et bien vite Louis s'exclame que ce succès culinaire lui donnerait presque envie de composer un poème. Louis et l'écriture. Une autre très belle histoire d'amour. Son petit-fils a du talent, c'est indéniable si l'on en croit les chiffres de vente de son dernier roman, aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que chez les Moldus. Et Molly n'a pas besoin de ces statistiques pour le savoir, elle qui a assisté aux premiers pas de Louis dans l'écriture.

Ses premiers contes, il les lisait toujours en priorité à sa grand-mère. Ses premiers poèmes, il les a tous composés pour sa grand-mère. Ses premières longues histoires, elles étaient toutes parties d'anecdotes que lui avait confiées sa grand-mère. Même son premier roman, publié à l'âge de vingt ans, Louis l'a dédicacé « à ma grand-mère Molly, ma plus grande source d'inspiration. » Peut-être parce que c'est elle qui, la première fois, a suggéré à Louis d'écrire ce qu'il ressentait quand il ne trouvait personne à qui se confier quand il se sentait seul à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Car Bill et Fleur travaillent, et qu'être le petit frère de deux aussi fortes personnalités que celles de Victoire et Dominique, ce n'est pas toujours simple.

Et alors Louis a écrit. Avec brio. Il manie les mots mieux que quiconque. Sa plume court sur le papier, ses yeux vifs et alertes, et il transforme la vie quotidienne en un trésor à redécouvrir à chaque lecture. Louis respire la poésie et il insuffle la grâce dans la vie de ses lecteurs, et surtout dans le cœur de sa plus fidèle lectrice, qui garde bien précieusement tous les manuscrits des romans et recueils que son petit-fils a publié. Parce que même s'il les partage avec tout le monde, elle en est les racines, et que Louis n'aurait pu les offrir à personne d'autre.

Enfin le rôti est englouti et il n'en reste nulle trace dans les assiettes. Molly entend alors l'autre Molly se plaindre un peu son estomac est trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse danser, et franchement c'est dommage parce qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose de vraiment bien. Molly éclate de rire. Sa petite-fille et sa discipline de fer… C'est certain qu'elle ressemble bien plus à Percy que sa petite sœur.

Mais sa grand-mère est aussi déçue, car effectivement, elle fait confiance à Molly : le spectacle aurait sans doute valu le détour. Comme beaucoup de danseurs, Molly a commencé très jeune. Elle voulait faire un sport qui demandait de la discipline et sa grand-mère avait suggéré la danse. Molly était revenue de son premier cours parfaitement satisfaite et avait décidé de continuer. Parfois, Molly craignait que sa petite fille, trop focalisée sur l'aspect technique et rigoureux de cet art, oublie de vraiment prendre du plaisir à danser, mais alors elle l'avait vue à l'œuvre, un soir de Noël, offrant à sa grand-mère un spectacle de danse personnel. _Pour la remercier de m'y avoir poussée_, avait-elle dit.

Et alors sa grand-mère avait compris que la danse n'était pas pour Molly qu'une manière de mettre de la rigueur dans sa vie. En quelques minutes elle avait su que c'était là un art qu'elle chérissait pour ce qu'il apporte, la grâce et la libération. Et Molly était douée. En cela, elle était un parfait mélange de ses parents – la rigueur et la discipline de Percy et la joie et le talent d'Audrey. C'était une combinaison parfaite, et Molly n'avait qu'une hâte : que sa petite-fille se sente vite un peu mieux afin d'assister une dernière fois à ce spectacle enchanteur, celui de Molly, heureuse et libre, qui danse devant la fenêtre, la neige tombant derrière elle et sa famille l'applaudissant.

Et alors qu'elle les regarde tous, heureux et beaux, respirant d'amour et de jeunesse, Molly sent son cœur gonfler et son malaise s'envoler. Ils sont ses petits-enfants, sa chair et son sang, mais surtout ils sont son cœur et son âme, ses souvenirs et ses joies, et même si elle mourra dans peu de temps comme le lui ont dit les Médicomages, elle sait qu'ils seront toujours avec elle et qu'elle sera toujours avec eux. Parce que ce sont les enfants du clan Weasley, et que leur maison c'est le Terrier qu'ils façonnent de jour en jour à coups d'éclats de rires mais surtout, leur demeure, c'est le cœur de leur grand-mère, qu'ils rendent heureuse et complète.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_There is hope_

_There is grace_

_We're not done_

_Stay gold"_

**_Plain English_**_, Athlete_


End file.
